Secrets , reality and truths
by gemgemini
Summary: What happens when the nations are, something like, forced to read each others diary entries ? What secrets are going to be revealed and are there going to be some cenfessions in there ? Whose mental scars are going to open and how are the reactions of friends and families about some thoughts and secrets ? read to find out. On HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Hello , I am a new writer so please don't expect too much of me and English is not my mother tongue ,so I am sorry if I do any mistakes in grammar or spelling and if I do any mistakes could you write that in a comment maybe .**

 **I don't own Hetalia and if I did, there would be more of my favourite pairings and more of the magic trio .**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

It started with a normal World Meeting or as normal as such a meeting could get , because we all know that these meetings are nowhere near as normal or sane .

America was shouting his ideas out and how much of a hero he is , England started yelling at France when the French man tried to molest him,Japan was agreeing to everything and everyone , but was secretly thinking about who would confess first from all the Nations , Germany was trying to keep calm and thought how he could be the only sane person in this meeting . Russia was scaring the Baltics , China was trying to sell his things , Canada was trying to get noticed but was like usually ignored and forgotten and Italy was just sleeping and keeps saying things like "ve" and "pasta" .

Everything was normal , but it ended when in the middle of the room a bright blue glowing crystal ball started to appear . It was eerily quiet , because everyone's attention was directed to it .The crystal ball started to flicker red and then green and then blue again , it changed its colour between these three colours and then it suddenly stopped and instead it cracked . The gap began to grow longer and bigger until the whole crystal ball shattered and a big smoke cloud came out . Some shut their eyes or coughed and some even hold their breaths because of the smoke .

All waited with bated breaths and eyes filled with confusion , curiosity and some even with fear and everything stayed so for 15 seconds then the smoke disappeared and there , in the same place where the crystal ball was , is now a really thick book. Before anyone can say something , a voice came out of nowhere. "Nations , we the Ancients have watched all of you and how you interact with each other so we could be sure that you don't make the same mistakes that we did , but I think it is a bit too late to say it now .

We saw how some of you suffer with the weight of some of your secrets or about the way some of you interact with each other . So we think that you should read this book before you start another war , because you misunderstood each other and don't know what you think and know about each other " , Veneziano and Romano looked really shocked and started to tear up a bit at the voice of their grandfather , others who regonized the voice were just shocked and the rest was just confused , scared and excited about the idea to know what others thought about themselves and and about the thought that their secrets are going to be uncovered,they started to shiver in fear.

Germany was a bit shaken but decided to ask something that was on his mind since the book appeared "Roman Empire , I don't want to be rude and interfere in this family moment between you and the two Italies , but I have a question ". "And what is this question , Germany ? " replied Rome . " What is in the book ?" asked Germany and Rome responds " What things should be there ,where you can start to learn about each other ? A comic ? Or instructions on how to write a book? Hahahaha ! I thought you knew already , all of your diary entries are in there ! " .

Everyone in the meeting room gawks at him with wide eyes . America raises his left arm and asks shakily " Are the other Ancients here too ? Like Britannia or Native America ?" . All the Ancients started to appear at that question and looked at their families . Native America goes to America and Canda and says " Of course I'm here and you know that I'm always here and watch out for you but now we have not really much time , so I need to make it short . You know I love you two and I'm going to stay for ever in your heart and so I'm going to be with you two forever and every instructions are in the book if you have some questions about it " .

She gives both of them a hug , smiles at them and then starts to fade . Canada and America watch how their mother disappears and looked how something similiar happened to the other nations with Rome , Britannia , Skandinavia , Germania and the other Ancients . One of the few who aren't really sad or happy to see their mother , father ,grandfather or grandmother are, Iceland and Norway, though why, America and Canada don't know.

When all Ancients disappeared and all nations calmed down enough to speak , everyone started to mutter , whisper and think about what happened.

* * *

 **That was the prologue for "Secrets , reality and truths" . I hope you like it and point out some mistakes for me in the comments . If you have any ideas for diary entries then write them down in the comments .  
**

 **Favourite , follow and review , please.**


	2. Time for truths

**Hello, this is a new chapter for "Secrets, reality and truths".Thank you,fanfictionfanatic42 for pointing out some things to me.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

 **Time for truths**

The atmosphere was really tense expect the occasional whisper and mutter.

"We should start reading the entries" said France.

"you don't really want to read the diary entries, I'm sure you don't want to"muttered England in shock and disbelief.

"Yeah, we don't need to read it, right?" stated America.

"Wait~" interrupted North Italy."Vee~There is a note on the book~" observed Veneziano.

To prove his point he went to the book and picked up a note that lied on the thick book.

He started to read it out loud"Nations you must read that read the book all nations must be present . When you start reading it, the time will freeze so nothing is going to happen to your work or your countries and you can't leave the building until you finish reading all diary entries. Further information about the book is going to be revealed later, goodbye.".

Everyone stared- except the stoic nations- due to the note or because of how observitive Italy is, because no one saw the note until Veneziano pointed it out.

"Okay, who should read first aru?"asked China as he stands up and goes to the book and picked it up .

"A hero always reads first!" shouted America and ran to China, grabbed the book, ran back to his seat and started to look at the first page.

"This entry is from Denmark" stated America .

"What?! Why is my entry the first !"shouted and a bit whined the shocked kingdom of Denmark.

"Sorry, Den" apologized America. "So I start reading now, _Dear Diary, I always wished that I could go back in time so I could stop the things that happend in the Kalmar Union. Because of this Union everyone changed to some degree and it was all my fault. I wish I could travel back in time to beat up my younger self and stop everything before everything escalateted or to stop the Union before it actually started."_

All nations in the room looked at Denmark, who looked down in remorse and a glint of determination was found in his eyes as if he really would find a way to travel back in time to beat his younger self up. The rest of the Nordics stared at him with various emotions but it wasn't really shown by Sweden and Norway. It stayed so for some seconds until they exchanged looks, and it was like they have a silent conversation with each other. They all looked up to Denmark and it was decided what they would do.

After some tense silence Norway spoke up "Denmark, we speak later about it "and Denmark was visibly relieved that he didn't have to speak about his mistakes in front of the other nations.

"The next entry is from Iggy".

"Why the bloody hell is it my bloody turn and don't call me Iggy!It's the United Kingdoms of Great Britain and nothern Ireland, you bloody wanker!" yelled England and glared at him. No one needed a brain to see that he wasn't really happy about the whole thing and he looked more like

an offended baby demon when he glares at someone, because he looks not really scary especially with these caterpillars that he calls eyebrows and everyone knows that if you look at Russia or Belarius when they are angry or furious, that England looks more lika a little kitten then.

"Mon petit lapin, why are you so defensive about it.I am sure it is nothing bad" reasoned France. Even when they were fighting almost all the time, they knew each other well and they both felt a brotherly love for each other, but neither knew how the other thought about themselves. England stayed quite but was grateful when the French man tried to comfort him with that sentence.

"I start then _,"_ warned America." _Dear Diary ..._

 **Continue...**

* * *

 **That was the first chapter for the story. If you have ideas what diary entries I should write then please write them in the reviews.**

 **Favourite, follow and review, please.**


End file.
